


Relying on [Marauders x Reader] Friendship / Platonic - Requested

by HeloiseDaphneBrightmore



Series: Harry Potter Universe [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, M/M, Multi, Other, Slytherin, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore/pseuds/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore
Summary: You are not sure if you can rely on your friends anymore, the continuous bullying and harassment, the mean words playing in your head over and over again, almost pushing you too far from them.
Relationships: James Potter/Reader, James Potter/You, Marauders (Harry Potter) & Original Female Character(s), Marauders/Reader, Peter Pettigrew/Reader, Peter Pettigrew/You, Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You, Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Series: Harry Potter Universe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Relying on [Marauders x Reader] Friendship / Platonic - Requested

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I have received a while ago. It took me a long time to write as I have had my Uni to concentrate on and I didn’t really feel inspired to begin with.

**Title:** Relying on  
**Pairing:** Marauders x Reader [Platonic / Friendship]  
**Word count:** 2.5k  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
**Request:**

> _"Heyyy can you do a marauders x platonic reader where they are best friends and they are always taking care of her and then they start to notice that she seems unhappy and thin and pale and all that and they finishing discovering that she has an stalker or smth like that and they protect her and comfort her and a lot of fluff thanks!!!_ ❤️ _" - starcross16_

For the last couple of weeks, you have started to lose yourself. It was overwhelming to pay attention to your studies, put up a happy act and pretend that everything was okay. Nothing has been okay. You were exhausted of the constant bullying, people calling you names, students pranking you on every corner, each prank hurting you more and more.

All the harassment you have received were originating from the friendship you had with four incredible boys in your year. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were your best friends and you would have never doubted their love for you. Or so you thought until the bullying started.

Some students found it hilarious to mess with your head, to tell you that they only befriended you because they pitied you, because they felt sorry for you for always sitting alone, for hiding behind books, for having noone beside you.

The longer these harassments continued, the more you believed it yourself. 

You sat beside the Black Lake with a book in your hands, your back against the tree behind you. Your mind was somewhere else, the book simply providing you an excuse in case anyone tried to come closer to you. You watched as the heavy waves of the water attacked the shore, representing the exact same messy feelings duelling inside you.

You just wanted to be left alone, you just wanted to hide away from the praying eyes, the constant bullying, the feeling of exhaustion you had to face each day you woke up. You heaved a deep sigh as you turned back to your book, but not even a letter seemed to register.

“Hey, little one.” James grinned as he flopped down beside you, swinging his arm across your shoulders, before Sirius’ head landed in your lap, his grey eyes shining bright as he watched you with a wide grin.

“You just disappeared from the Great Hall.” Remus joined in as he ran his fingers through his messy sandy brown hair.

“I just wanted to read.” You replied with a weak voice and a phony smile. You loved them to bits, they were your best friends, but you couldn’t be completely happy anymore. You just acted as you thought others wanted you to and you seemed to have been doing alright.

“Oh, really?” Remus asked with a questioning eyebrow raised high. You frowned at the boy’s suspicious tone. You were certain that you have been doing a good job in hiding your true feelings. Remus chuckled lightly as he pointed at your book. You followed the direction of his index finger to realise your book has been upside down the whole time. You heaved a deep sigh as you closed your book and placed it on the ground right beside Sirius.

“Is everything okay?” James asked, searching for your eyes, but you didn’t give in. You knew you would have spilled it all if you looked up at him. The boy was oblivious at times, but he had a heart of gold and you knew if you had told him what was going on, he and the others would go on a killing-spree.

“I’m fine.” You replied weakly, but you tried to cover it up with a fake smile.

“Maybe this will help.” Peter appeared from behind the tree, holding out a chocolate frog in front of your face, almost pushing the closed box into your mouth. You chuckled at his silliness, for the first time in a long time a truly happy feeling overcoming you.

“Thank you, Peter.” You smiled sweetly, Peter mirroring your expression.

“What seems to be on your mind?” Sirius asked as he looked up at your and stole a piece of your chocolate you were about to take a bite from. You groaned and hit the back of his hand playfully, before shoving part of the frog into your mouth.

“Nothing, been just pacing out.” You lied, but they couldn’t have known.

“Are you sure?” He asked again. “You have been really quite recently, and I don’t mean to be rude, but you don’t look too good.” His eyes ran over you suspiciously, but you just nodded with a smile that has been perfected to look genuine. “Fine then, but if there’s anything, I mean anything-“ he raised a brow once again as if he knew something. “just let us know, alright?”

“I will, stop worrying so much.” Your voice got muffled as you shoved the rest of the chocolate in your mouth.

-

Days passed by and the bullying continued to a level that you distanced yourself from the boys. You were tired of people playing with your head and being successful about confusing you. You wanted to believe that they were your friends, that their love for you was real, but all the harsh words you received hurt and you were tired of the fake act you had to put up, therefore you kept a distance. 

You held onto your books, pressed hard against your chest, as you headed towards your next class, when you heard someone shouting your name. You turned back around to stand face to face with Remus, who wore a worried expression.

“I have been trying to catch you, but you seem to want to disappear all the time.” He scolded you without even greeting you to begin with.

“Hello to you to, Remus.” You nodded, which earned you an eye roll from the boy, making you frown as you tilted your head, realising how much he has been learning from James and Sirius’ slightly cocky attitude.

“Why have you been avoiding us?” He asked in a rushed tone.

“I haven’t. I have been busy.” You straight up lied to his face. He gave you a bored expression, one that clearly showed he didn’t believe a word you said.

“You haven’t, you have been ignoring us. Did we do something? Did we say something? Just talk to us, instead of avoiding us.” His voice turned softer by each word, and you wanted to tell him everything, but it was too hard. The constant harassment got you in a headspace where you weren’t sure if they were really your friends or simply felt pity for you. You shook your head as you looked up at Remus.

“I am not avoiding you and you haven’t done anything. As I said, I am quite busy, so if you don’t mind, I will be heading to class now.” You replied in a robotic tone, before you turned around and left the worried boy behind.

As you walked past the first corner, you ran into a chest, the force sending you onto the ground, your books flying all over the place. You groaned at the painful feeling as you hit your elbow on the concrete floor.

“You again?” You heard the familiar deep voice. As you looked up, you found yourself under the harsh gaze of your bully, his brown hair flat against his head. He grimaced at your sight, crunching up his nose in disgust.

“Bulstrode-” you groaned as you tried to get up, but the boy took his wand out of the inner pocket of his robe and pointed it to your chest.

“Why do I have to see you all the time? You seriously are an eyesore.” He groaned, rolling his eyes.

“I was just trying to pass.” You spoke weakly. His mere presence making you slightly shake.

“Well, I guess it didn’t work out well, did it? You just ruined my uniform with your dirty hands, you filthy mudblood.” He hissed as he pretended to remove the stains from his robe. “Now I will have to burn this. Pay for it.” He reached his hand out to you, but you didn’t react. His words cut deep and whilst you wanted to stand up for yourself as you did weeks ago, you didn’t have much energy to do it anymore.

“He said pay up, mudblood.” His friend joined him as he spit on the floor beside you. His hateful, piercing blue eyes made you shiver slightly.

“I don’t have any money with me.” You tried to object, which caused a huffing sound to leave Bulstrode’s lungs.

“I guess we will have to deal with it differently then.” He shrugged and picked up your Potions book from the ground. “Do you need this?” He asked with a devilish grin spreading across his face. “I asked you something.” He groaned in an annoyed tone.

“Please don’t, I don’t have another core book.” You tried to stand up again to take the book from him, but this time his friend’s wand stopped you.

“And why is that our problem? Your stupid little friends can lend theirs to you.” He shrugged. “Oh wait, they will only give it to you, because they feel sorry for your poor little ass.” He scoffed.

He held his wand against your book, waving it around, before the book got engulfed by the hot flames of the fire. Bulstrode dropped the object on the floor and looked back at you with an evil grin across his face. Your heart clenched as you watched the papers burn beside you, tears prickling your eyes. 

“Oh, wait we have more here.” He chuckled as he picked up your Transformation book this time.

“Enough.” You heard a familiar voice from behind you. As you turned around, you saw your friends, with an angered expression across their face, each of them holding out a wand.

Peter walked up to you, pulling you up by your arm, pushing the unfamiliar boy’s wand out of the way. You backed away with Peter, who pulled you behind James. Your head hang low in embarrassment, once again thinking of the pity they must have felt for you.

“If I ever see you again-“ Sirius started, but he got cut off by Bulstrode.

“What’s going to happen? Are you going to curse me?” He chuckled, ridiculing your friends.

“Tch-” Sirius groaned in an irritated manner. He always had a short temper and this time didn’t seem to be an exception. Before Bulstrode could even react, Sirius’ wand let out a grey light, sending the boy flying back against the wall, his shoulder hitting the bricks with a cracking sound. He let out a loud cry, holding his arm with painful groans. His friend ran up to him, steadying him in a standing position.

“You will regret this. Just wait until my father hears about this.” He shouted in a warning tone.

“I can’t wait. Please do include how you have been harassing innocent students too.” Remus replied with a sceptical look. Bulstrode just groaned at the boy and hurried away with his friend, leaving you defenceless against your friend’s wrath.

“What were you thinking?” James turned around first, looking at you with an angered expression. “We were supposed to be friends. When were you planning to tell us about what was going on?” He shook his head, disappointed in your behaviour.

You weren’t sure how to reply, you didn’t know what to say. Your head was a mess of thoughts and you weren’t sure what was real anymore. You walked around the boys and picked up your remaining books from the ground, holding them in front of your chest, in a way holding onto them as if they could protect you.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Remus joined his friend in questioning you. You shrugged, not knowing how to answer to their questions.

“Do you not trust us?” Sirius asked this time and your head snapped towards the boy instantly.

“I do.” You answered immediately, even surprising yourself.

“Then why didn’t you tell us what was happening?” Sirius stepped closer, taking your books from you.

“They have been messing with my head.” You shrugged; your voice barely audible. “And I believed them.” Your head fell forward as you felt guilt rush over you. “I know you are my friends, but they kept telling me all these awful things, that you just felt sorry for me, that you only befriended me, because you pitied me, and it hurt.” A single teardrop slid down your face, making you feel even worse, more vulnerable.

“Didn’t we show that you can rely on us?” James asked as he removed the stain left behind by your tear.

“You did, but I didn’t want to rely on you. I wanted to stand on my own. Relying on you felt like I couldn’t do anything on my own.” You heaved a deep sigh, trying to get rid of the heavy feeling in your chest.

“Look at me.” Sirius spoke as he placed his hand under your chin and lifted your head. “We are friends. We rely on each other. Just because we are here for you, it doesn’t mean you can’t do things on your own. It simply means when things get hard, we are here to support you. Do you get it?” He asked with a sceptical look and you nodded. “We don’t feel sorry for you, nor do we pity you. And if you feel sorry for yourself, we are here to kick your ass, because you are an amazing person and it would be time for you to realise that.” He raised a questioning brow. You nodded in reply to the unasked question.

“I’m glad we are on the same page.” James grinned happily as he threw his arm across your shoulder. “Food anyone?” He asked as his stomach rumbled loudly, making you chuckle.

“This wiseness made me feel hungry, let’s grab something.” Sirius replied. “I never thought I could be so inspiring.” He exclaimed proudly, making Remus groan.

“And we are going to have to listen to this forever.” He rolled his eyes, making you chuckle. “Oh, and your book.” Remus turned to you this time. “You can use mine.” Your smile fell for a second as you remembered what the boy said about lending their books to you out of pity, but Remus seemed to have realised the change in your demeanour. “You remember what Sirius said, right? Friends rely on each other in hard times.” He smiled sweetly and you nodded agreeing to him.

“I am being quoted now. I feel so important.” Sirius grinned proudly, making you giggle.

“Probably the first and the last time.” You chipped in, earning a deadly glare from the boy.

“Do you really need to step on my confidence?” He huffed as he ruffled your hair.

“I’m sure there’s more where that came from so I’m not worried.” You grinned happily as he got hold of your neck and pulled you under his armpit, messing your hair up even further.

“Stop it, Sirius!” You groaned trying to catch his hand, but you were unsuccessful. You flailed around with your arms, before the boy finally let you go and started running towards the Great Hall.

“Come on, losers.” He grinned as he halted and turned around, earning an eyeroll from each and every one of you.

Although their words meant a lot to you and you appreciated them more than ever, you knew there was a long way ahead of you to learn how to rely on your friends. Even if it meant weeks, months or years, they were there for you and you were to do anything to trust them wholeheartedly.


End file.
